A Day at the Beach (Minor NSFW)
by Onemario1234
Summary: The Gems go to the Beach to relax while Steven is away, but Amethyst gets an idea that ruins the relaxation for Pearl.


This fiction is in an alternate universe where Gems aren't sexless. They're still aliens, and retain almost all the properties they had in the show, but they actually have breasts and a vagina., as they're actually females in this AU. Because of this, they can also take off their clothes in this AU like if they were shapeshifting. Unlike shapeshifting, however, they can retain this unclothed form for as long as they want, without straining themselves. Taking their clothes off like this is what they call "Clotheshifting." It's important to note, they can clotheshift into other clothes as well. They just prefer to wear their normal Gem clothes.

It was just the Gems at the temple after Greg, Steven, and Connie had left to go on vacation for a week. On the second day of the vacation, Amethyst suggests they go to the beach. Pearl hesitated, but Garnet agreed. They had a whole month of doing missions and they needed a break as well, so Pearl tagged along. Once they got to to the beach, Garnet set up a towel and umbrella, and lied on the towel like a lifeless mannequin, occasionally snoring. Pearl sat under the umbrella and got the first "Familiar Unfamiliar" book to read while Amethyst started building a large sandcastle. About 5 minutes in, the cool kids walk by. "That's not appropriate wear for the beach." Says Buck Dewey. The Gems were still wearing their Gem clothes. "You need to change, or you'll stand out." Sour Cream says as they continue to walk away from them. Pearl lets out a sigh and clotheshifts as the others do the same. Pearl clotheshifts into a black one piece swimsuit with roses on it. Garnet, somehow hearing them, Clotheshifts into her previous beach outfit, while Amethyst clotheshifts into a two piece. After about half an hour, Amethyst's Sandcastle is huge. Pearl stops reading and says "I just finished the first book. It was ok. I'll have to ask Connie for book two when she gets back." She yawns and lays down next to Garnet. Suddenly, Amethyst had an idea. She looked around to see if anybody was nearby. There were some, but they were asleep on their towels. Then Amethyst turned to Garnet and Pearl. Garnet was sound asleep, but Pearl was just resting with her eyes closed. Amethyst stood up, clotheshifted her clothes off and made a mad dash to the water. She wasn't embarrassed. After all Amethyst has done, she couldn't be. Pearl heard the sound of her clotheshifting. "Amethyst, what did you do?" She opened her eyes to see Amethyst dashing to the water completely naked. "AMETHYST NO!" Pearl yells as she starts running towards Amethyst, trying to stop her while blushing. Garnet heard Pearl and sat up. Once noticing Amethyst, she gives a thumbs up and lies down again. Back to Amethyst and Pearl, Pearl starts yelling more. "AMETHYST, GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! WE COULD GET IN TROUBLE!" Amethyst stops and turns around to make a face at Pearl. Pearl didn't expect this, however, and runs right into Amethyst, causing them to fuse. It was a rough fuse, so Opal woke up like she passed out earlier. In their mind, Pearl is going on to Amethyst about how they can get in big trouble for being naked at that beach. "Whatever, let's just get back to the towel." Amethyst says as Opal wakes up. Opal lets out a sigh, but then notices a breeze. Opal sat up to realize she was naked as well. Pearl started freaking out and trying to clotheshift, while Amethyst laughed and prevented her from doing so. This led to Opal grabbing her head like she was having a headache. "If you won't let me clotheshift, we'll just have to cover up!" Pearl says as Opal starts to cover her breasts and vagina with her lower set of arms. "No!" Amethyst says as she controls her upper set of arms to pull her lower set of arms away. Eventually Garnet sits up and calls out to Opal in a loud voice, causing her to look at Garnet while exposed and not covering. Garnet gives a thumbs up and says "You two should do this more often." in a humorous voice before lying back down. Opal just stares in that direction, obviously confused, before suddenly unfusing. Once unfused, Amethyst notices she's still naked and chuckles a little. She then realizes that Pearl is naked as well, at the same time Pearl does. They both start blushing as Amethyst is laughing at Pearl. Pearl clotheshifts into her normal Gem clothes and says "As far as I know, fusions have never been naked before, so we never knew what would happen if we fused with a naked Gem. Apparently we didn't know unfusing, as well." Amethyst clotheshifts into her Gem clothes as well and start heading back to the temple with Garnet, while not saying a word to each other. Unknown to them, Garnet (for)saw the whole thing.


End file.
